Lluvia
by Healing Sword
Summary: Después de un mes sin saber absolutamente nada del inglés, el francés se dispone a encontrarlo. Summary malo es malo, pero siempre ha sido así XD. Sólo lean, clasificación "T" por una o dos palabras malsonantes. .:Shonen-ai FrUK:. .:one-shot:.


Hola de nuevo, hace varios meses hice un fic de USUK por profesionalismo (?). Esta vez ya más recuperada de algo que me pasó y con animos de nuevo de Hetalía hice este pequeño one-shot. Dedicado a mi hija Freya que amodoro mucho. Es un agradecimiento de el tiempo que nos pasamos desvelandonos matando a Arthur y traumando a Francis XD. Eso me recuerda que también le debó uno a mi amiga de la pubertad, adolescencía y adultes (?) Hinoiri. Le haré uno cuando terminen las semanas de entregas y exámenes en la Uni.

Bueno también...queda más que claro que Hetalía no me pertenece, ¿verdad?  
Verdad.  
Okay, ahora sí con el fic.

* * *

**~*Lluvia*~**

Días, semanas, meses. Tan rápido puede pasar el tiempo si estás ocupado, pero las cosas nunca pasan desapercibidas…

Varias conferencias mundiales fueron realizadas y ni un rastro del inglés, se mando al escoses para representar al Reino Unido y aunque al francés le agradaba ver al pelirrojo, no era lo mismo molestarlo a molestar a su Angleterre.

-_Es extraño no ver al cejón…_-pausa sus pensamientos- _No es que lo extrañe, pero simplemente no es común de él faltar tanto._ –pensando después lo peor que pudo haberle pasado: una viga le cayó encima y lo mató; un atropello en donde el inglés es el atropellado; un paquete bomba. Se alborota los cabellos por la desesperación.- ¡América, quizás él sepa!

* * *

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dónde está Inglaterra?- repite la pregunta del francés-¡Yo qué sé!

-Pero, ¿No se supone que son amantes?

-¿Ah? ¡No! Hace meses que terminamos.- dice como si hubiera sido lo más normal y sencillo.- Me estorbaba así que le dije que ya no me buscará…-piensa un poco- A lo mejor por eso no a…- el francés había agarrado el cuello de la camisa del estadounidense- ¡Oye Francia! Cálmate, ni que te importara.- el francés sorprendido de su propia reacción. A los pocos segundos lo suelta, y se retira, dejando al norteamericano con una expresión extrañada.

-_¿Por qué reaccioné así?_- se cuestiona, aunque ya está más que decidido en ir a ver al británico.

* * *

Y ahí estaba, frente a la casa de su peor enemigo y rival. Con el día tan pésimo que esperaba que al menos se dignara a abrirle. Mueve la perilla encontrando que la puerta estaba abierta, entra con su típica sonrisa.- ¡Mon petit lapin~ ha llegado tu hermano favorito!-grita con entusiasmo pero no ve a nadie, ni siquiera una de sus tontas hadas pasaban por el vestíbulo.

El francés, al igual que el inglés, puede ver las creaturas raras, para no decir mágicas, pero es tan divertido molestar y ver la expresión irritada del anglocejón que no podía evitar cualquier momento para decirle que eran producto de sus tantas drogas que se echa encima.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- regresando su preocupación-¿Dónde estará?- empezando a buscar por toda la casa, hasta chocar con un estante de libros haciendo caer uno muy viejo. Lo coge y observa que son dibujos muy viejos, al parecer hechos por el mismo inglés. Hojea el álbum y encuentra una división, llega a ella encontrando una rosa seca como separador de libros, se podrá decir loco, pero siente que recuerda esa rosa. La imagen que estaba al lado de la rosa hizo que el galo tuviera un dejavú al ver la.

Era un hermoso paisaje, montañas impresionantes, un lago en medio reflejando todo lo que había a su alrededor. El ocaso yacía en el horizonte, haciendo aún más bello el paisaje.

_Flashback_

* * *

_Era un bello día en la isla, extraño a sus escases de días soleados, pero al fin de cuentas lo era. El francés había llegado a ver de nuevo al chico feo, rustico y gruñón. Así que estaba en búsqueda de su paradero. Pasando unos arbustos, lo encuentra riendo y corriendo intentando alcanzar sus hadas con los brazos alzados. Veía esas luces extrañas, algo parecidas a luciérnagas volando alrededor del infante, sabía que esas cosas era a lo que le llamaba "hadas"._

_Nunca había visto al niño comportándose de esa manera, casi siempre estaba con su cara de pedante que no podía con ella. Tratando de ser un adulto, de superar a todos los demás, y lidiando problemas que…no eran su responsabilidad aún. Era la primera vez que veía disfrutando de su infancia y era realmente bello. Verlo sonreír y reír de esa manera, no sabe porque, pero le llenaba el alma._

_Sigilosamente, se fue acercando al pequeño inglés. Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca lo abraza de la cintura, cargándolo mientras este comienza a moverse como un bicho que le acaban de rociar insecticida._

_-¡AH ¿QUE HACES? ¡SUELTAME, RANA!-grita con todo pulmón. Era sorprendente ver que una cosa tan pequeña pudiera producir ese grito._

_-Non, te ves muy tierno riendo y corriendo como idiota. ¿Qué, estás intentando atrapar a tus amigos imaginarios?_

_-NO SON IMAGINARIOS, DE QUE TÚ NO PUEDAS VERLOS NO QUIERE DECIR QUE NO EXISTAN._

_El galo resume todo grito y platica en una risa divertida._

_

* * *

_

_Después de algunas peleas, gritos, y juegos que protagonizaron los europeos, los chicos observaban el ocaso, donde hacia un hermoso efecto al ser reflejado también de las aguas oleadas del lago. El viento soplaba suavemente, rosando el cabello de ambos._

_-Ten.- dice el galo, extendiendo su brazo con una rosa._

_-¿Y para qué quiero eso?- Levantando una de sus orugas amarillas regordetas que suelen llamarse sus cejas._

_-Tú tómala, es como un recuerdo del día de hoy.- sonriéndole- Quizás pueda mantenerte feliz, y si es así, tendrías más días soleados._

_-¡Eso es una tontería!_

* * *

_Fin del Flashback_

-Non, no lo es. –notando el cielo por la ventana, completamente gris oscuro por la acumulación de nubes, en cualquier momento podría caer aguaceros con gran intensidad. Sabía que la isla estaba teniendo una racha mala de lluvias.- Tiene que ver con lo que está sintiendo.- molesto cierra el libro y sale de la casa hacia el lugar donde cree que podría encontrarlo.

Y en efecto… ahí estaba.

Miraba al suelo como si fuera algo tan interesante, abrazando a sus piernas con gran fuerza, y su ropa estaba arrugada notando el francés que el hombre que tenia al frente se ha quedado en esa misma posición incluso cuando llueve. –Ha estado aquí todo este tiempo…-susurra el galo mientras se va acercando.

El inglés oye las pisadas y voltea mostrando sus ojos hinchados y rojos, bolsas negras debajo de estos, completamente pálido y realmente cansado. Demacrado era la descripción perfecta que le daba el rubio al británico. -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No es suficiente con joderme en mi casa, también tienes que joderme en mi lugar favorito?- con un hilo de voz.

-Has faltado a las últimas reuniones.- dice pero en realidad quería decir otra cosa.

-Para eso mande a Escocía.- ve que el francés no tiene más palabras decide agregar- ¿Viniste solo por eso? Entonces te pido que te largues.- el viento comienza a soplar con algo de fuerza y con frialdad.

-… Me enteré que tú y Alfred terminaron.- de pronto comenzó a llover, y aunque se estuviera empapando la ropa, el galo no se movía de donde estaba.

-¿Y ESO QUÉ?- grita con disparos de miradas llenas de odio.- ESOS ASUNTOS NO TE IMPORTAN – poniéndose de pie y agarrando del cuello de la camisa al lado.

- Me importa.

-CLARO, PARA BURLARTE DE MI PUTA SUERTE ¿NO ES ASÍ?- El viento comenzó a mover todas las ramas de los arboles con violencia.

-Non, vengo a darte compañía.- nota que el inglés no tiene argumento contra eso, pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado.

-¿Compañía? ¡JA! ¡No me hagas reír, rana!-lo suelta- ¡NO NECESITO DE NADIE, Y MUCHO MENOS A TI! –Lo único que puede ver del galo es un acercamiento hacia él y un gran golpe que le dio en la cara.

-Me das lastima.-le dice molesto.- ¿Dónde quedo el Inglaterra que conozco? ¡Que no se deja quebrar por nadie, que no tiene compasión por nadie! ¿Quién te hizo tan marica?

Mira su boca para ver si no estaba sangrando.- ¡ESTO NO ES FÁCIL! ¡TÚ NO SABES DE ESTO, TIENES A CUALQUIERA ANTE TUS PIES, PERO PARA TI ES SÓLO UN JUEGO, ASÍ QUE NO DUELE!-estaba llorando, pero por la lluvia, las lagrimas se perdían con las gotas que caían.

-En eso te equivocas…-alcanzo a oír un leve '¿qué?' por parte del inglés.-No he tenido todo lo que he querido. Nunca he conseguido algo que realmente he deseado todos estos siglos…-Jala al inglés para darle un beso en los labios, de manera agresiva y posesiva.

Al separarse el británico no sabe qué hacer, más que sostenerse los labios y luego lanzarse al francés golpeándolo en el pecho como si de un niño, que descargaba su furia, se tratase. Hasta terminar exhausto, se deja caer pesadamente, pero el galo lo sostiene no teniendo mucho éxito por poder cargarlo, así que ambos caen pesadamente sobre sus rodillas al suelo. El galo lo abraza, mientras este comenzó a sollozar, la lluvia aun caía, pero cada vez era menor la cantidad de agua. Hasta que por fin desapareció, solo dejando las nubes grises.

A los pocos minutos el anglocejón había quedado dormido en los brazos del galo. Su respiración era cortante y su temperatura corporal aumentaba. Estaba enfermo y si no se lo llevaba ahora mismo podría pasar lo peor.

* * *

Esmeraldas se asoman al entreabrirse los ojos. Su cabeza le dolía, su garganta y prácticamente todo su cuerpo. Se pone en posición sentada, mareándose mucho para después voltear su mirada a su costado derecho, encontrando una silla y a un francés sentado en ella, cruzado de brazos y dormido.

-_Ahora recuerdo…_-lo mira serio hasta que al parecer la mirada de Arthur era demasiado pesada que hizo despertar al de ojos zafiros.

-Buen día, Arthur… ¿te sientes mejor?-dándole una sonrisa cálida y cansada.

-¿Por qué te quedaste?

-¿Por qué no?

Se quedan un rato en silencio. Por alguna extraña razón no era incomodo.

-Aún te odio. Pero…-fuerza un poco, moviendo las sabanas y mirando a otro lado.-gracias.

El galo cierra los ojos.-Lo sé…-sabía que el inglés no iba a decir más, pero al saber que le agradece que es cosa extraña de él, le da una leve esperanza que podría pasar algo interesante entre ambos.-Y tú controlas el clima de tu país. Entonces… ¿Siempre andas emo? –Sonriéndole malvadamente, para salir corriendo de la habitación esquivando las almohadas que le aventaba el inglés para después oír 'SIEMPRE SERÁS UN MALDITO BASTARDO'

-_Oui, lo soy…_-sonriendo divertido y dispuesto a prepararle algo especial para esa fiebre.

**Fin  


* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.  
Lo hice en una clase de la uni en donde casi siempre me pongo a dibujar o comer mocos (?) así que decidí hacer algo más productivo y salió esto \o\!  
Dejen reviews si no es mucha molestia.  
Hasta pronto

**.:Healing Sword:.**


End file.
